minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Update 2017
"The nights are getting shorter, and the days are getting hotter. Big changes are coming to Miner’s Haven in two weeks. Powerful new items are arriving. Tensions between miners are growing. The Summer Update is coming!" Overview The 2017 Summer Update was a large update to Miner's Haven, with Part 1 being released on May 28, 2017. Part 1 brought along with a new summer-themed map and officially concluded Exotic Day, while the highlight of this update was the long-anticipated return of PvP, this time with a heavy emphasis on melee and removal of spawn-camping and RP-Stealing. New shop items were shipped in Part 1 along with changes to decorational items. A Mini-Patch was released on May 30 to fix major issues with Part 1, as well as implementing new features. The Fidget Spinner Patch, a completely separate patch released on June 7, finally fixed the well-known multi-placing and hitbox glitches, which has been exploited by players for a long time. The Second Sacrifice, The Final Upgrader, new Reborn Fusions, even more shop items and more were released in Part 2 on June 10, in the so-called "Second Sacrifice Update". The update was announced on the week of April 20 by Berezaa on Twitch as the Alien Invasion Update. The idea of Alien Invasion has been scrapped, as said by Berezaa himself, but the concepts surrounding the update is still in consideration. Official changelogs are on bergames.com, but not everything is listed in detail. Part 1 Changelog (5/28/2017) General * New summer map by Skelet0n, jam-packed with secrets * Exotic Day ends, all exotics removed from boxes * New NPCs: The Ice Cream Man, The Crate Merchant * Now forces R15 on avatars * New 6-minute default soundtrack * Jetpack now fixed for R15 bodies (Animation + Sound) * The Clover-Tron 400 was renamed to the "go away 400" and had its whole text changed Easter Event 2017 * Easter Event 2017 has ended ** Easter Eggs no longer fall from the sky every half hour ** Easter items (except Easter Wall) made unobtainable PvP (Player vs. Player) * PvP is re-implemented, with a few changes. ** You are immune to PvP while on your own baseplate, but you can still kill others. ** RP-stealing is not re-implemented. ** PvP is disabled at the hangout center at the middle of the map. * New weapons: Axe, Venomshank, Banhammer * New utility gear: Invisibility Cloak Item Tweaks * Swordmaster Statue now obtainable in the uC Shop for 65 uC * Base Guardians' (Undead Guardian, Adowable Guardian, etc.) attack range increased * uC Shop Infusers changed from Premium to Refined tier * Decorative shop items can no longer be sold, but destroyed ** Now stay on your base when you rebirth * Lightningbolt Predictor's thumbnail has been updated to stay in line with the other Reborn Fusions New Items * New exotic-tier item: Oasis, to assist beginner players * New vintage-tier weapon: The Banhammer * New reborn-tier weapon: Venomshank * New shop items: Elevated Furnace (Furnace), Research Center (Research Center), Portable Ore Enhancer, Portable Ore Stopper (Portable Upgraders), Timed Ore Gate (Conveyor), Ore Recliner, Loop-de-Loop, Ore Hoister, Ion Field (Upgrader), Ore Elevator (Teleporter), Drawbridge Gate (Refined Gate) Mini-Patch Changelog (5/30/2017) This mini-patch was released to fix major problems related to the 2017 Summer Update and/or other issues, and to also release new features. General * Unlimited Undo has been added, as the undo button now works more than once in placing mode ** Orange-outlined hitbox will briefly appear on the removed item ** Only on PC at the moment * Hitboxes are now (mostly) fixed, disallowing item-in-item placement ** Items most affected are Loop-de-Loop, Gate of Eclipse, The Ultimate Sacrifice ** Oddly enough, hitboxes were not fixed in this patch, but the Fidget Spinner Patch on 06/07/2017. * Hitting a hotkey (e.g., 'F' to undo) while chatting no longer triggers action * Inferno Boxes are no longer rigged Oasis See also: Oasis * First life multiplier increased to x150 (from x100) * Lives 2-5 multiplier is now at x100 (from x35) * Life 5+ multiplier increased to x50 (from x35) Weapon Tweaks * Darkheart is now re-implemented ** Sword God Shrine is not back, however * Illumina walkspeed bug fixed * Venomshank now boosts walkspeed * Executive Minigun damage buffed Fidget Spinner Patch (06/07/2017) Main Article: Fidget Spinner Patch Part 2 Changelog (06/10/2017) General * Skybox changed, thanks by Yourius * New hidden easter eggs (NOT THE EASTER EVENT ONES) * Sword Master gamepass was brought back on sale for one minute at R$1200 * New badge: Hero * Carlos now has new ranks on the Berezaa Games Discord, including one exclusively for performing the Second Sacrifice * Inferno Boxes are no longer rigged * New special variant of Mystery Box that contains "awesome loot" The Second Sacrifice See also: The Second Sacrifice * Available to perform at Life s-1000+ * Start off with only the same inventory when you started Miner's Haven. * Reaching Life S+10 will give you The Final Upgrader. * Give up and DESTROY The Ultimate Sacrifice upgrader, to rebuild it as the Statue of Sacrifice. * Exotics, Collectibles, and paid items will be returned at Life S+100 New Items * Vintage/Exotic Items: ** Mini Infuser (Vintage), which shrinks your avatar ** Rocket Launcher (Exotic), purchasable from The Masked Man * New shop items: ** Cell Collider (Mythic Cell Furnace) ** Raised Wide Upgrader (Uncommon Raised Upgrader) ** Raised Converter (Uncommon Raised Converter) ** Overhang Upgrader (Rare Upgrader) ** Heat Condenser (Unique Upgrader) ** Computer (Unique Decoration) * New Reborn items: ** Fusions: *** Symcorpium Mine (Symmetrium Mine + Scorpium Mine) *** Dark Illuminator (Dark Magic + Ore Illuminator) ** The Grand Prism (Slipstream), the rarest slipstream yet Item Tweaks * Easter Wall was made unobtainable, however it is now sacrifice-proof. * Spinnerite Mine received a number of changes: ** Tier changed from Common to Premium ** Now available in the uC Shop for 45 uC ** Buffed orevalue to $500 (from $10) ** No longer obtainable from daily gifts * Dragonglass Mine's one of the three ores from its bursts are now accepted by cell furnaces * Sakura Garden's life requirement increased to 250 (from 100) * Many of Dreamer's Anguish's tier requirements were increased * Fool's Gold Mine is now an Exotic (from Vintage) * More items were marked as "decoration", meaning they stay on your base when you rebirth Category:Updates Category:Summer